


The Empress

by Soo93



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), loon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soo93/pseuds/Soo93
Summary: Choi YeRim is going to graduate from the most honourable witche's school of the Kingdom, she falls in love with a girl that later found to be a vampire.YeoJin is a human girl who loves supernatural.HyeJoo is a vampire idol that tries to conquer the Witch princess love disguising as a witch.This is better than the summary belive me.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 6
Collections: Loonatheworld





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goooood  
> this is the first fic that im going to publish.  
> english is not my first language so sorry for the typos and everything.  
> I'll explain some things later  
> I should be doing work for school but haha like i would  
> this Idea popped in my mind and i couldn't sleep

As the adulthood start approaching them, young witches exprience love, the majority the pain of a broken heart and the temptation to do evil magic and hate the Empress.  
Only to look quirky, because in reality, everyone falls for her charm and charisma, as a female witch, empress, mom, sister, wife, friend, teacher, every role.  
Not every witch passed through these phases, one of the excecions is Choi YeRim.  
This young witch is in love with the pure magic, never she thought about another witch or specie. She doesn't feel like that, sometimes she envy other people but her heart belongs to magic.  
At the most hounorable school of witches, Choi YeRim is the number one in every subject, has a lot of admirers,and a few friends, but like said before, nothing matters if not magic.  
If asked why she can't explain, but it fascinates her since the beginning of her life.  
It's the year 10 of the Empress HaSeul that is her role-model.  
Usually after the Empress comes their children, but in witches world is not a rule.  
It can be a simple young witch too and thats her dream, to be the next Empress.  
After many years she is going to graduate from school, to prove her value and to be accepted as a candidate of the Empire its a must live in the human world for Three years and write about it.

-So, you are sure about this?- HeeJin, a friend, asked  
The Choi witch sighed:  
-HeeJin...You know this is my dream since...since... I can't even remember since when!  
-I know, but... We're going to miss you. - she talked in behalf of the rest of their group.  
-I'm going to miss you all too.  
-Really? - JiWoo asked not convinced at all.  
YeRim smiled and opened her arms inviting the others for a group hug.  
\- I hope that the next time I see you girls, I'm the next Empress.  
They laughed.  
Yep, they couldn't do nothing, not even her parents, it was her everything the magic and the empire.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
 _It was raining like in a horror movie, she runned for her life, not knowing really why, but that feeling like she was getting hunted._  
 _\- You know that vampires are faster than a mere small and fragil human girl like you right?_  
 _Her heart skipped a beat but never her legs stoped._  
 _Suddenly it was even colder, and... Was she flying??? How??_

_-It's okay..._

_The witch! Her beloved witch._

_-How did you know!?_

_The witch smiled, they flew for some time and landed in a familiar street._

_-Please go home safely._   
_-And the vampire?_   
_-Don't worry! I'll handle it._   
_-Will you be okay?_   
_-I was the best with magic in my school, don't you belive me?_

_The human laughed._

_-I do!_   
_-Thanks._   
_-Then...where are you going now?_   
_-Fight the vampire no?_   
_-Oh!_   
_-I can read your mind, sorry, we'll hang up other day okay?_

_She blushed and nodded._   
_The witch got closer and kissed her forehead._

_-Bye!_

_And the flew away._

\- You'll be late!

" Argh the reality sucks."  
With this thought she got up and got ready to school.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

-Again about that witch?- Vivi asked while checking the hours.  
-Yes.  
-And let me guess, cats that stole your Bread Kim HyunJin?  
-Arghh, do you know how much I runned to get my slice of bread?

They heard the bell and each of them went to class.  
That day JungEun got sick so she missed the day.  
Vivi was older so she wasn't a student, but she worked in their library and despite the age gap between them the four of them got along pretty well.  
While in class, YeoJin and HyunJin kept messaging with JungEun.  
The korean teacher, miss Lee was more tolerant with the students about the phones, but kept glancing to YeoJin, while the history teacher wasn't so HyunJin got called out all class. In the end she went to the teacher explaining the behaviour.  
-Miss Do, I'm sorry, JungEun is sick so I kept checking on her.  
-Oh! Is that so? But please, HyunJin, try to pay more attention your grades are excellent don't get distracted.  
-I'm sorry Miss I will!

The first class of the day ended, they met at the library where Vivi told them:  
-From what I heard, there will be a new student tomorrow.  
-Oh! But isn't it a weird time to move?  
-Yeah but we don't know the reason.  
-That's true though.  
-What if she is a vampire? Or a witch and-  
-YeoJin, please.  
-Well, I'm going to buy earrings later they have discount.  
Without JungEun there their conversation were just random thoughts told aloud and nonsense basically.

When the school day ended, YeoJin and HyunJin went to visit JungEun, she was much better so tomorrow she would go to school again.  
-I'm going to buy these earrings do you guys want to come?  
-Yes please I can't be in this bed anymore.  
-Woohoo let's goooooo!  
-But lower pleaser my head.  
-Oh sorry.

○●□■○●□■○●□■○●□■○  
After years, she got used to driving, but missed flying without thinking, just being free.  
She got home, opened the door and...  
-SON HYEJOOOOO!!  
Nothing.  
So there were some hipotisis:  
1\. She was being ignored.  
2\. HyeJoo wasn't home.  
3\. HyeJoo was playing and listening to music.  
4\. Maybe HyeJoo had a concert and she was so tired that didn't remember so she just screamed for nothing.  
5.HyeJoo was dead.

Okay, they were a lot of reasons.  
She went to the girl room and opened.  
Obviously she was being ignored.  
-Why didn't you respond?  
-I didn't want to.  
-Why didn't you wash the plates?  
-You said I can't use my powers here.  
-Yes, so?  
\- So I can't do it.  
-Yes you can, you still have two hands.  
-Do I?  
HyeJoo tranformed into a dog.  
-If you looked like this you would be so cute.  
-I am cute. - she went back to her original form.  
-Yeah, did you eat?  
-humhum.  
-What did you eat?  
Silence.  
-I told you to get used to human food please.  
-But it tastes bad.  
SooYoung was tired so she didn't want to talk to HyeJoo for now.  
-Whatever.  
She went to the kitchen and washed the plates, then prepared something and ate in the sofa.  
Maybe she and HyeJoo weren't that different.  
-I'm back!  
-Soullie!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!  
> im so nervous  
> what if anyone comments :"(  
> my twitter is army_stay if someone cares.  
> See you in next chapter  
> byebyeeeee  
> <3


End file.
